


Purple Bitemarks

by Marinawrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya
Genre: Anal, First Time, M/M, Smut, blowjob, kazuichi x Gundham, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinawrites/pseuds/Marinawrites
Summary: Kazuichi is tired of Gundham who spends too much time with his cursh Miss Sonia. After hearing some rumors he can't take it and decides to confront Gundham about it. Everything turns south afterwards and bite marks keep showing up. *nom*





	Purple Bitemarks

**Author's Note:**

> I recently been playing the Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and I loooved Kazuichi from the start! Then I saw all these shipping with Gundham and well I fell down that whole (fuhahha) 
> 
> I might write this as a story or as different drabbles I'm not sure yet! I hope that there are some Dangan ronpa fans out there! <3

“He is such a weirdo!” Kazuichi yelled out loud as he was walking from the party to his cottage. Before the murder of their fellow classmate happened he saw how much Gundham was talking to Sonia and how her eyes shined when he showed off his stupid hamsters. 

“Dammit!” he hit the wall of his cottage too hard as he yelled. Kazuichi looked down on his bloody fist. Okay he needed to calm down, he can’t approach anyone like this. After all they also have a murder case to solve and they all decided to get some rest before continuing the investigation. 

The next morning they all meet up in the hotels cafeteria. There the bastard Gundham sat next to Sonia.

“That’s a shocking expression on your face.” Nagito said as he waved his hands in front of Kazuichi who had his mouth open i shock. 

“What do you care?”

“Well it’s no surprise…” Nagito said while yawning. “Gundham confessed his feelings.”

“WHAT?” Kazuichi looked from Nagito to Gundham

“He confessed his love to Sonia. That’s all I heard…” 

“That’s it.” Kazuichi pushed Nagito to the side in order to pass him and totally missed the smirk on the other boys face.

“Hey!” Kazuichi walked up to the two sitting laughing.

“What does a fool like you think is worthy interrupting Sonias fascinating story?”

“We gotta talk.”

“Speak this instant?”

“Yes  _ we need to speak this instant _ ”

“Sonia could you be so kindly and watch over my four dark devas of destruction? They haven’t received their supplements for survival yet.”

“I would gladly feed these cuties while you two chat! Leave it up to me.” Sonias eyes lit up as stars while the hamsters placed themselves around her.

Gundham nodded to his hamsters and followed Kazuichi outside.

“I was in the middle of my morning feast what-

Without any warning Kazuichi threw his fist towards Gundham who was caught of guard and got punched in the face.

“W-why you !”

Kazuichi just couldn’t stand the others face, but as soon as he looked twice the other was..is he crying? Suddenly Kazuichi felt like the most stupid person in the world. He didn’t even know what was going on and the confession rumor came from the most unreliable person on the whole island.

“Gundham I’m sorry!” The others were gonna head out soon and Miss Sonia would never ever date him if she saw such a violent scene!

“Follow me!” Kazuichi grabbed the others hand and Gundham unwillingly followed Kazuchi back to his cottage. 

“Sit!” Kazuichi order the other to sit in his bed while he looked for the bandage role he took from the supermarket before going to the restaurant.

Gundham didn’t meet the others eyes as the other patched him up.

“Please I was not thinking! Please don’t tell Miss Sonia”

“I certainly will tell Miss Sonia.” 

“Come on man I’ll do anything you want!” Kazuichi was gonna die if she found out, he really started to panic. 

“Will you please my ever need?” Gundham finally meet Kazuichi eyes and the smirk on his lips was inevitable.

“W-Well depending what it is.” Kazuichi stuttered.

Gundham leaned forward to Kazuichis ear  _ “It’s erotic.” _

“wowowowowowowow” Kazuichi took a quick step back and fell of the bed.

“But if a low creature like you can’t handle such request from your overlord. Then you’re chances with Sonia will perish.” Gundham held bow his hands out as a “whatever” pose and walked towards the door.

“Wait!” Kazuichi grabbed his arm. Out of desperation and despair of the unknown outcome, he pressed Gundham up to the door and after glaring at the bastard he closed the space between their lips. Gundham was taken by surprise, but his hands automatically when to grab the mechanics hips. 

The temperature of the room suddenly got hotter and Kazuichi had to pull away in order to finish his sentence.

“I’ll” He panted “do it!”

The fire inside of Gundham lit once Kazuichi fully submitted to his request. He lead them both to the bed. Kazuichi was nervous, he felt himself tremble. He had never done something like this before and it was so out of his comfort zone, but Gundham was a good kisser,  _ oh god _ , he is going to hell for thinking such thing. He actually...enjoyed kissing the ultimate breeder. 

Gundham took off his scarf and was now sitting on top of Kazuichi.

“Ho-how far do-we have t-to..?”

“I’ll decide.”

He placed himself on his elbows and gulped as he nodded when Gundham looked emotionless at him before continuing.

“Let’s expose what’s hiding behind this mechanism.” The ultimate said before placing his teeth on the others overall zipper and dragging it down.

“h-hey y-you” Kazuichi couldn't help himself and jolted upwards as Gundham was on his way to reach the end of the zipper. 

“Wait!!!” Kazuichi was blushing as crazy. This morning after he showered he was in a hurry to get dressed and just took his overall on in order to get back quick from the supermarket. Which means if Gundham pulls the zipper down all the way...

Gundham looked up at the other,  _ shit _ , he felt himself twitch at the others blushing face and from the angle he was watching. Kazuichis chest was exposed, sweaty.

“I--don’t have any-”

“I clearly understand.” Gundham continue to slowly pull the zipper down while to other one was stuttering out words. The other one layed back down as Gundham went back up and placed his hands next to Kazuichis face. The ultimate mechanics V line by his hips were visible and Gundham felt himself growing harder, good heavens this boy must be from hell because Gundham is feeling a fire burn inside of him by the site.

“Are you from hell?” he asked so suddenly.

“Huh? no”

“You certain?” Gundham gave him a doubtful stare.

“Y-Yess you cretin.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes.

“aah!!” He yelled out as he felt Gundham drop to his elbows, making their bodies touch and more specifically their cocks were indirectly rubbing against each other.

“A-Are you!?” Kazuichi could feel the others hard member.

“You sure are from hell Souda. This feeling is feversly suffocating.” He couldn’t hide behind his scarf so Kazuichi didn’t miss his blushed face.

“Take your clothes off. It might help.” Kazuichi smirked. Plus it would feel less embarrassing to be the only one this exposed. Gundham sat up, placing himself right on top of Kazuichis cock, the other one gulped. 

_ Did he do that on purpose?’ _

Gundham was now only wearing his underwear and his porcelain skin reminded Kazuichi of Sonias. As Gundham was heading back to get on top of Kazuichi he quickly made them change positions.

“Too bad you don’t have boobs.” Kazuichi looked down at the other and felt disappointed. 

“I-I’m not a female!” Gundham said embarrassingly.

“You do have one thing in common though.” Kazuichi looked down and placed his tongue on top of Gundhams nipple. He started licking. He felt as if his sexual preferences was thrown out the window, Gundhams fair skin and hard nipple, it started making him hard having the boy squirming under him.

“ahhh. I was supposed to devour you!”

“Tanka, you already did.” Kazuichi pulled down the rest of his zipper, revealing his aching member.

“Damn you.” Gundham moaned as the other one went up to his neck. He started licking and sucked lightly, when Gundham moaned once again he accidently bite down.

“Shit! I’m sorry! He looked up in terror of his actions. “I-I got two excited.” Curse his sharp teeth.

“It’s fine. I like it.”

“huh?” Kazuichi looked at him confused. 

“I’m around animals at all times, they scratch and bite. I do not mind such thing.”

Kazuichis eyes shined, fuck could he really let his biting kink out. 

“c-Can I..?” He never thought he would find anyone who would like it.

“Request accepted.” 

Kazuichi went down again and more forcefully sucked on Gundhams neck, he bit down harder leaving marks, he felt his fingers burrow inside of Gundhams skin. “ahhh” he moaned at the sight. 

Fuck he was rock hard. Seeing the fair skin color turn purple and red made him all excited. and Gundham looked defeated, he had a blush on his face and where panting.

“You satisfied?”

“No.” Kazuichi didn’t wanna stop now. he needed to touch himself.

“Let me be of assistance.” Gundham took a hold of the others cock and started rubbing it.

“Fuck! “I’m G-gonna!” Kazuichi couldn’t hold it back and he had barely been touched, but this all was so erotic so satisfying and felt so fucking good.

“I won’t allow it!” Gundham took a hold of the others cock, stopping the orgasm.

“Are you serious! you fucker!!!! I will bury you six feet under!!”

“I want to do it to you.” Gundham panted.

“You wanna fuck me you mean?”

“Yes.” Gundham looked up from his position. He was never gonna go that far without asking for permission, no matter what their deal was.

“No way.” Kazuichi blurted out. He was scared. 

“Fine mortal.” Gundham jumped off the bed and got his clothes.

“Wait!! Gundham!!” but before he could say anything else the other had left his cottage.

_ shit what the fuck is going on..  _ He was about to cum, but Gundham had prevented it and ran out.  _ Why didn’t he just say yes to the request. _ He felt even worse now because Gundham didn’t even touch himself.

He needed to apologize after the trial. That’s it...and he seriously needed to jerk off and finish. He went back into the shower

“ahhh Gundham...ahhh..”


End file.
